Naraku's Stray Shade
by oddone4ever
Summary: Sesshoumaru meets a demon that lost their memories, so he invites her to come to his castle, then he finds out that she's Naraku's shade, though she's not controlled like the others, she has a mind of her own, alone with her heart. SesshyxOC R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

: Chapter 1 : 

: Started: April 22 2006 :

: Finished: April 22 2006 :

Sesshoumaru walked into an abandoned village, there was blood all over and a single girl was staring at the scene with wide eyes of shock. She was untouched by the blood so she couldn't have done it.

"Who are you?" Jaken's voice asked the girl.

"My name's Aki. Though why I'm here, how I came to be here, or anything else is lost." She said with an emotionless voice.

"Do you remember anything besides your name?" Jaken asked.

"No, who are you?" Aki asked.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Jaken answered. "You should address him as such as well." Jaken added.

"No offence intended." Aki turned and walked away to the other end of town, while Sesshoumaru turned the other way.

"We're leaving Jaken." Sesshoumaru said.

"Doesn't seem strange, Milord, that a demon doesn't remember who she is?" Jaken asked.

"It does. We're going to see an old friend who might know something about her." Sesshoumaru added. Jaken nodded and they walked in silence.

_It's not normal for a demon to loose their memories…it's practically unheard of!_ Jaken thought. He had read several archives that said one demon lost their memories because they had taken a MAJOR hit to the head while in battle, other than that one he had never heard of it, much less met a demon without their memories. Soon Sesshoumaru was walking into the woods, and not bothering with the trails, since where he was going there were none.

"Are we going to see Bokusen'o?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru simply nodded. "Milord, Rin is going to start worrying because we're not back yet, don't you think we should go back just for a little while?" Sesshoumaru kicked him in the head and continued to walk on. "You're right." Jaken muttered.

"Ah…Sesshoumaru." Bokusen'o said. "What have you come for this time?"

"I want to know how a demon could loose their memories." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmm…it's not very common as you know, a possible way is that they hit their head extremely hard on something hard. Another way is that someone's suppressed them so that they can only be accessed if the person who closed them off comes and takes the spell off." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned away. Jaken followed his lord back to the village.

"Why are we here?" Jaken asked.

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken closed him mouth and clamped on of his tiny hands over it, for he did not want to displease his lord.

"Back again?" the girl's voice asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said dully.

"May I ask why, Sesshoumaru?"

"No. Come with me." Sesshoumaru added. Aki hopped down off the building she was standing on and landed 5 feet in front of him. Jaken looked at the girl and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"Why is she coming with us?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken again and walked off with Aki following behind, eyes on the ground not looking up to see where Sesshoumaru was going. Now that Jaken looked she had dark blue hair that looked as if it was black and she had the same color eyes that showed nothing, much like Sesshoumaru's mask that he wore so no one knew what he was thinking or feeling.

"Where are we going?" Aki asked, Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "I asked you a question, Sesshoumaru, and I'd appreciate it if you would answer it."

"To my lands." Sesshoumaru answered dully, he didn't like the tone she used with him and if she used it again he was going to show her that he didn't like it. After a while of walking in silence Jaken spoke to Aki.

"You should be grateful to Lord Sesshoumaru for bringing you to his castle." Jaken said.

"I never said I wasn't, toad boy." Aki said with a smirk.

"I am not a toad! I am an imp!" Jaken yelled, Aki noticed the scent of water on the other side of the trail, she grabbed Jaken and threw him in.

"If you can't swim then you're a toad, they'd rather hop." Aki said as Jaken struggled to stay above the water, Aki pulled him out and shook him dry and she walked.

"Don't do that again!" Jaken yelled.

"I'll do what I want to." Aki growled at him. "I don't like being told what to do by someone who's lower on the food chain than myself." Aki added. She did have a point though, he was lower on the food chain than her.

"Jaken, make camp." Sesshoumaru said in a dull voice.

"Oh! I'll make the fire!" Aki said. She grabbed plenty of dry branches and laid them in a pattern so they'd ignite faster, then she put her hand on one of the branches and it ignited.

"How'd you do that?" Jaken asked.

"I dunno, I just did. I've always been able to do it…that much I know." Aki added.

_Hmm…_ Sesshoumaru thought. _She has more mysteries to herself then most people._ Sesshoumaru walked into the woods to get food for Jaken since he was always hungry. He came back with a deer, it was easy game.

"That looks yummy." Aki muttered. She tore off a leg and held it over the fire, after it was done she took a bit, "Mmm…." She said. Soon the leg was gone and she was stuffed. "I'm a better cook than I thought." Aki said with a grin as she found a place to sleep. Jaken moved away from her for fear that if he fel asleep before her she would drown him in a puddle, or whatever source of water she could find. Soon Aki was snoring lightly, Jaken was the next one to sleep, Sesshoumaru drifted off into his thoughts waiting for daylight to come. He didn't know if but he had drifted off. Before dawn Aki got up and walked around, finding something to do since she was bored.

_Isn't there anything to do around here! I mean this is the forest._ Aki thought as she walked around. Under some brush something glinted at her.

"Huh…what's this?" she asked. Aki bent down and picked it up, it was covered with dirt and decay from the trees and dead plants that had fallen over it while it lie in wait of a traveler to come and pick it up. "It's an incredibly long sword." Aki said. She sniffed for a stream, it wasn't that far from where she was so she walked over to it and started cleaning it. "Ow!" she said, it's blade was still sharp. She washed her cut and then continued to clean the blade, staying away from the sharp edge.

"What're you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki jumped and looked up.

"I found a sword in the brush and I was cleaning it, the blades still sharp." Aki added as she held up the palm of her hand, it was still bleeding.

"Clumsy." Sesshoumaru muttered. He took the sword from her and looked at it. He realized who this sword used to belong to. "Where'd you find this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll show you." Aki got up and walked to where she found the blade. Sesshoumaru looked around and then he found it. It was a skeleton of a great lord. It was the lord of the North. "Who's that?"

"It was the lord of the North, he went missing years ago, leaving his wife to take after the lands. Now their son is ruling. We're taking this sword to them to signify that he's dead. Rin will wait." Sesshoumaru said. "Go wake Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and walked into the clearing where Jaken was left sleeping.

"Jaken!" Aki yelled, starling Jaken awake.

"What wench!" Jaken growled. Aki kicked him in the head, throwing him across the clearing into the wall.

"Don't call me that." Aki growled. "Call me 'wench' again and the last thing you'll see is my claws going through your head." Aki spat out. Her claws extended showing that she was serious. Jaken nodded and got up. She lead him to Sesshoumaru. He dark glare towards Jaken was a fierce one.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked.

"We're going to the North." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken nodded. "You're going to go back." Sesshoumaru added.

"But Milord, don't you think that I should go?" Jaken asked.

"Are you questioning your lord?" Aki asked with an evil grin on her face.

"N-no!" Jaken said, he ran away towards Sesshoumaru's castle. Aki and Sesshoumaru walked towards the North, in silence. It didn't take them long to get there, since Sesshoumaru had called his cloud and they flew off to the Northern castle. Sesshoumaru and Aki walked up to the gates.

"What business do you have here?" a guard asked.

"We've come to give something to the lord of this land, it's rightfully his." Sesshoumaru added, holding up the previous lords sword. They nodded and opened the gates.

"Big place they have." Aki said as she looked around, she didn't seem surprised. They were lead into the entrance hall where the lord sat, waiting to greet his guests.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"This," Sesshoumaru held up the sword. "is rightfully yours." His eyes widened as he ran over.

"My father's…dead?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Aki said for Sesshoumaru. "I was the one who found the sword, gave me a cut to." Aki added.

"Yes, there was a spell put on the sword to make sure it's blade never dulled, it is a tradition for the lords of this land to get the spell put on."

"Well, the spell works!" Aki said with a smile. "Oh, the name's Aki by the way." Aki introduced herself with a bow.

"Sakiuma." He said.

"Here." Sesshoumaru handed the sword to him. "It's yours." Sesshoumaru added as he turned to leave.

"I don't want it, I've found what I've been wanting to know for the last 50 years. You keep it." Sakiuma said as he handed the sword to Aki.

"Wow but are you sure? I mean I was your fathers, don't you think you should put it in a shrine?" Aki asked.

"I insist. Please, take it." Aki nodded and took it, careful to stay away from the sharp part. She made it disappear. "What'd you do?" Sakiuma asked.

"I put it in a place that only I can get to so that no one may steal it." Aki answered. "It's the least I could do since it once belonged to a lord." Sakiuma smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"She's one to keep." Aki blushed.

"She's not to be my lady." Sesshoumaru growled, there was a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry then." Sakiuma said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to the door, Aki followed.

"Well, that was interesting, don't you think?" she asked.

"No. Something's not right, no son of a lord would give their fathers sword away, that's why I have this." Sesshoumaru said.

"Have what?" Sesshoumaru pulled Tenseiga out of it's sheath. "Oh, that sword. Well you have two so it's kinda hard to figure out you know." Aki said. Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked a group of guards that were blocking their way.

"We've been banished by a false lord. We want the sword she was given." They answered.

"I was given it. I will not give something that belonged to a lord away simply because you say that it's a false lord who gave it to me." Aki growled.

"Then we'll take it by force." They all drew their weapons and started attacking Aki, leaving Sesshoumaru to watch.

"Then you're never going to get it because it's in a place that only I know about!" Aki growled as she cut through several demons with one swing of her claws, she moved out of the way of the blood path. Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily widened. It took years of practice to move out of the way of the blood.

_Many more mysteries that normal._ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Leave!" Aki growled as she cut through more of the demons. Soon there were none standing and Aki only had blood on her claws from the people she killed. "Idiots." She spat on the generals head.

"You've many mysteries to you." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked over.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You can start a fire with only your hand, you can move out of the path of the blood from multiple opponents and you don't have any memories from anything, and demons don't loose their memories often." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Well if I knew why I could do any of that, I'd tell you." Aki said. "Now are we going or what? I don't wanna be here when more people come to see what happened." Aki added. Sesshoumaru nodded and they left. They continued walking to the west.

"Well be at the junction of my lands and these lands soon." Sesshoumaru said an hour later, Aki was looking behind them.

"There's someone who's been following us for quiet some time." Aki said.

"I know. It's Naraku, or one of Naraku's shades." Sesshoumaru said.

"Who're they?" Aki asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sesshoumaru answered, Aki nodded and they kept walking until they were in Sesshoumaru's lands where he turned to face who ever it was that was following him. "Come out." Sesshoumaru growled, a man in a monkey pelt stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you and I have not finished our battle." Naraku said.

"He's a monkey!" Aki said as she burst out laughing, Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"You travel with odd people." Naraku said.

"If we're going to finish, let's." Sesshoumaru said as he drew Tokijin. Naraku shed his baboon pelt. Aki stopped laughing, her eyes wide.

"Come to me, my shade." Naraku said to Aki.

"No!" Aki growled. "I'll never go back to you! I do as I choose! I've even found a way to shed myself from your disgusting smell!" Aki added. "Now I remember who Naraku is. The person who created me."

"Heheheheheh, you'd do better to come back to me now, rather then I force you to." Naraku said.

"I will never!" Aki growled as Naraku burst into flame. "The autumn has the most fires, hence I have the power of fire." Aki said to Sesshoumaru, instead of dark blue hair and eyes they both were the color of fire.

"Wench!" Naraku growled. Aki glared at him as the fire increased in heat. Suddenly the wind changed and blew the fire out.

"As much as I'd like to see Naraku die he still holds his heart in my hands, he made a mistake giving you yours, thinking that you'd kill all who you met." Kagura said. Sesshoumaru watched the 'sisters' exchange words.

"When were you created?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"About 3 months ago, though he used another's body and infused my soul and my heart into it. That's why I have dark hair and dark eyes, when they're supposed to be dark red." Aki answered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this is not over." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru, he turned to Aki. "I will have you back my shade. Kagura, stay here and fight her, I want to evaluate the strength of her heart." Naraku added to Kagura.

"Sesshoumaru, this fight is between me and my sister." Kagura said. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and stepped away from the women.

"I'll make a deal with you." Aki said. "If I win it means that I kill you so you don't have to deal with Naraku, and if I loose you kill me." Aki said.

"Deal." Kagura agreed. Aki smiled and she created a sword of flame. Kagura put her fan away and made a similar one of air.

"And also, no hard feelings." Aki said as she ran at Kagura.

"Yes." Kagura agreed, as she felt Aki's sword across her arm, she was faster than Kagura had anticipated.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oddone: This is for a friend of mine, she's on FanFic. And I thought I'd make her this since she LOVES Sesshoumaru.

Aki: YAY! I'm happy now! But you do know that I still have a while for my B-Day right?

Oddone: Yeah well, I wanna have this done by your birthday so I'm starting it now.

Aki: Oh! She doesn't own InuYasha. But we're both plotting to find a way to own it!

Oddone: Correction YOU are.

Aki _innocent smile_ Ok, ya go me there.

Oddone: Anyways please review, I'd appreciate it!

Aki: BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 2 :

: Started: April 22 2006 :

: Finished: April 24 2006 :

Kagura moved away from Aki's blade, it hurt more than she thought possible. Then she knew why. Aki had her weakness, fire. Fire eats air so when their blades touch the fire eats the air from it and makes it stronger, Kagura looked at the cut on her arm.

"I don't stand a chance." Kagura muttered.

"Figure it out yet?" Aki asked.

"Yes, but I've been told to do something so I have to." Kagura hopped onto her feather and took to fighting in the air. Sesshoumaru watched, Aki clearly had the upper hand but he had seen many battles and how the tides can turn in the blink of an eye. Aki jumped up to Kagura and cut the feather in half, it burst into flame and caught Kagura's clothes on fire.

"Like I said before, no hard feelings?" Aki asked.

"No, you've done what I've wanted to be done for so long, I'll be the wind, now finish me." Kagura said. Aki nodded and walked over. "Wait." Aki halted her sword and Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru. "I love you. Now kill me." She added to Aki. Aki's sword lodged itself in Kagura's head. Sesshoumaru didn't care that Kagura loved him because he just saw her as an enemy.

"Have fun, my sister." Aki said. Kagura's body disappeared into the wind. "Well that was easy who wants to go for lunch?" Aki asked in a sarcastic tone. Sesshoumaru walked away with Aki following. Her sword disappeared and she fell to her knees. "Whoa…since when does the world spin?" Aki asked as she put a hand to her head.

"You used too much of your power." Sesshoumaru said, he offered her a hand, it was hot, but not intolerable. "Once we get to my castle we'll get up your endurance so you can use more of your power and not be weakened." Sesshoumaru added. Aki nodded weakly.

"I need to get off this spinney ride…" Aki muttered as she closed her eyes. Her hair and eyes went back to normal and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "That's better. Lead the way." Aki added to Sesshoumaru after she let go of his hand. Sesshoumaru lead the way and by 3 they were at the castle, it was bigger than the North's. The wind blew and Aki felt as if Kagura was always going to be with her. She looked to the clouds and noticed they looked like a face.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said, Aki was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said 'come.' I will not repeat myself again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well sorry! I was thinking about something!" Aki growled. Sesshoumaru turned on her and grabbed her throat.

"You will not use that tone with me." He growled at her.

"I will talk to you the way I want!" Aki growled back, he tightened his grip.

"Don't think I'll kill you."

"I don't doubt it, though without me it'll be awfully hard to kill Naraku." Aki said with a smirk on her face, she was defiant to the end. It annoyed Sesshoumaru to hell and back again. He let go but was still glaring at her.

"It would do you good not to anger me." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Some goes for you." Aki said as she walked behind him and into the castle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, Jaken was running to catch up to her.

"Hey look! It's toad-boy!" Aki said with a smirk on her face. Jaken glared at her. "What? Is there a problem toad-boy? I mean I can easily fix it." Aki added.

"No." Jaken said, though he did have a problem, she was there.

"Jaken, go make a room ready." Sesshoumaru said. "Rin go find something to do, and you." Sesshoumaru said to Aki. "come with me." Aki nodded and followed Sesshoumaru outside to the training field. Aki waited to be instructed. Before she could do anything Sesshoumaru had his sword shoved through her stomach. She growled at him and grabbed his sword from him, then kicked him away.

"Owie." Aki muttered, she pulled he sword from hers stomach and squeezed the hilt. The power of the blade flew out to Sesshoumaru. He easily moved out of the way, before he landed Aki jumped up to him and shoved his blade through one of his legs. "Jerk." She growled. Sesshoumaru ignored her and took the blade out, it was deep and would slow him down, unless he wanted to bleed to death. Aki's wound was almost all the way healed; he guessed it was because of how she was created, though she had a heart that could lead to her death. Sesshoumaru's index finger and middle closed together and then glowed, he struck out with his whip, Aki easily moved out of the way and summoned her fire blade. She ran at him with her fire blade growing hotter and hotter.

"It's not wise to use that energy when you're barley awake." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah well I'll take that chance dumb ass!" Aki growled at him. Sesshoumaru glared and scowled at her, and in return Aki smirked. Suddenly the sword changed from a sword to a spear and disappeared. "Heh, I can also make the fire disappear, better not stand in one place for too long." Aki said in a mocking tone, Sesshoumaru growled and moved just as the spear was about to hit.

"You may be able to make it disappear but the heat of it gives it away." Sesshoumaru said, when a look of displeasure came across her face.

"Damn…gotta work on that." Aki muttered as the fire snuffed itself out, Aki took on a ready position waiting for Sesshoumaru to attack so she might hand a hit. "Now let's fight hand-to-hand." Aki said.

"No fire or else that would be cheating." Sesshoumaru said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Aki agreed, she ran at Sesshoumaru…again.

_She's stubborn…I'll give her that…_ Sesshoumaru thought as he dodged Aki's glowing hands.

"I though we agreed on no fire." Sesshoumaru said as he caught her wrist.

"I'm not using fire…I'm just making my hands hot…you never said anything about that." Aki said with an innocent bat of her eyelashes. Sesshoumaru showed nothing and let go, Aki kicked him in the stomach and smiled triumphantly.

"It's far from over." Sesshoumaru said.

"So, I still kicked you." Aki said as she turned around walking away from Sesshoumaru, her hair fluttered behind her in the wind. Sesshoumaru ran at her with her back turned, just before he struck her she jumped into the air and back flipped so she was facing him and made a bow and arrow of fire. She let the arrow fly.

"No fire remember?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I remember but I didn't promise it…I just said that I wouldn't." Aki said as she came back down to earth. "And even if I had promised I could have easily crossed something so that I wasn't really making the promise." Aki added as she waited for Sesshoumaru to attack her. They waited for five minutes, and still neither one had moved.

_I'm getting tired… _Aki thought as she lowered herself so that if she fell it wouldn't hurt…as bad.

"You're tired." Sesshoumaru said dully.

"Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't be?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru walked over and Aki watched him, looking for any signs of attack.

"Well continue this tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said. Aki nodded and fell to the ground…sleeping. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and picked Aki up. He carried her to the room she was going to be sleeping in and threw her onto the bed, she didn't even stir.

"Milord, what does she think of the room?" Jaken asked.

"…Look for yourself." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken looked in to Aki sleeping half on and half off the bed. Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru in a confused manner. Sesshoumaru was already off walking down the hall before Jaken could ask so he went to go look for someone to bug.

"What're you doing?" Jaken asked a maid who was dusting.

"Dusting." She muttered meekly.

"You're not doing it right!" Jaken yelled, he snatched the duster away and started doing it 'properly'. She didn't see any difference between his way and her way.

"But…I don't see a difference." She said, earning a smack from Jaken. She held her cheek in surprise.

"Shut up wench! I did not say you could speak!" Sudenly Jaken…and the duster, were thrown into a wall.

"Stop picking on people ya toad!" Aki growled as Jaken slid down the wall. "You ok?" Aki asked as she bent down. The girl had a light reddish color of hair, and light green eyes. Aki helped her up.

"Y-yes…I think so..," she said.

"Good, if he starts annoying you again come looking for me." Aki said with a smile.

"But…Master Jaken only wants me to do better, he's only helping me be a better person." She said. Aki blinked and burst out laughing. The girl looked offended. "I'm sorry…I don't see what's so funny."

"Sorry…it's just that there was ABSOLUTLY no difference in the way Jaken was dusting the vase and how you were dusting it. He's only trying to impress Sesshoumaru…I'm starting to think he's gay." Aki added so only the girl could hear. The girls eyes lit up as she tried not to laugh. "What's your name anyways?"

"It's Ceci. (Sess-e)" She answered.

"Ceci? Sounds nice…too nice if you ask me…we have to toughen you up a bit so that you cant with stand a 'Jaken Attack'. So we're going to go to my room and make you look the part…then we're going to make you act the part." Aki picked Ceci up and dragged her off to her room. "Oh yeah! I'm Aki."

"N-nice to m-meet you." Ceci said. "I think." She added.

"There you go! Sarcasm! That's the key!" Aki said. Ceci looked at her funny. "Never mind, right now we're going to change that outfit of yours. It's too…I don't know it's too something."

"You don't even know what's wrong with it and you're trying to change it?" Ceci asked. "Do you do this often?"

"Yes, and yes again." Aki said. "Go undress behind the changing screen and give me your cothes."

"What will I wear?"

"I'm tweaking a few things. Chill out!" Aki handed back her outfit and Ceci but it back on. She came out from behind the screen.

"This looks…cool." Ceci said. Aki smiled.

"Now go out there and flaunt the new look!" Aki pushed her out the door a closed it before she could get back in.

"Wait? What!" Ceci asked she turned around. "Miss Aki! I'm not ready for this!" Ceci said as she banged on the door.

"Yes you are! Now go!" Aki growled.

"No! Let me back in!" Ceci said. Aki opened the door.

"Look. You're going to go and work on everything that you're supposed to in that outfit!" Aki said.

"B-but don't you think I'm not covered enough?" Ceci asked. Aki slammed her head into the door. Just a TINY but of her cleavage showed.

"No! Now go before I make you go!" Aki growled. Ceci nodded and walked off down the hall, pulling up her shirt so that nothing showed. "Leave it alone!" Aki yelled off down the hall, Ceci's arms snapped to the side and she walked down the hall. Aki had made her skirt just a bit shorter than it was before and Aki had taken some of the shirt off so that she showed a little, she knew that Ceci liked someone and that maybe this would help her win them over. "Good luck." Aki said as she jumped back on her bed to go to sleep.

"I can't…believe I'm walking down Lord Sesshoumaru's halls in this!" She pulled the shirt up and pulled the skirt down.

"Ceci…what are you doing?" a male's voice asked. Ceci jumped and turned around to face the person who the voice belonged to.

"Uh…nothing…I was trying to make my skirt stay down…I think I might have washed it wrong." Ceci said Making up a lie so he didn't know that it had been purposely fixed to be that way.

"You never did that before what'd you do this time?"

"I was almost asleep so I wasn't paying attention." Ceci answered.

"It looks better like that. You should keep it that way." Ceci blushed.

"You really think so?" he nodded. "O-okay, I'll keep it this way."

"Alright well I gotta go, since I have to go find the new person here and tell them that Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for her to help train me in the ways of fire."

"Oh! It's a she and I know where her room is, do you wish me to take you there?"

"A GIRL!" he asked in a startled voice. "How can a girl know how to use fire!" Ceci flinched.

"Well girls can do more than you'd think. Let me show you where her room is and I suggest that you don't displease her, since her temper is more than Lord Sesshoumaru's." Ceci answered. He nodded and Ceci lead him to Aki's room. "Miss. Aki?"

"What?" Aki groaned as she was pulled from her slumber.

"There is someone that Lord Sesshoumaru sent you to teach in the ways of fire." Ceci answered.

"Come back later." The door banged open and Aki sat bold up right.

"You will teach me now!" he growled Aki glared at him, her eyes and hair turning red.

"Uh-oh!" Ceci said, she ran out the door and took cover.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Aki growled as she stood up. "Lesson one: Do not command your teacher! Do you understand me?" Aki growled. He shook his head. "Now what's your name?" Aki asked.

"It's Keiichi." He answered.

"Keiichi I will rest and you will not come back until I have summoned you until then you are free to do what you want, Ceci will accompany you to make sure that you don't speak ill of me." Aki added. "Ceci, come here." Aki said. Ceci walked in the room and stood with a look of fear on her face.

"Yes, Miss. Aki?" Ceci asked.

"You're going to accompany Keiichi around to make sure that he doesn't speak ill of me." Aki said.

"I have other things that Master Jaken assigned to me." Ceci said.

"They're revoked. From now on you'll report to me." Aki added. Ceci nodded and she and Keiichi walked from the room and down the hall. Aki sniffed. "I'm such a good match maker." Aki said with a laugh and she went off to find the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walked up behind Aki.

"Why did you tell her that she's to report to you and not Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked causing Aki to jump about 2 feet into the air.

"Don't do that!" Aki growled, she hair just gone back to normal when Sesshoumaru scared her to make it turn red again. "I did it because Ceci likes Keiichi, and she deserves him so I made them always have to be together and from things I've seen it works…most of the time." Aki said with a shrug.

"She's truly in tune with fire." Keiichi muttered as he and Ceci walked down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Ceci asked.

"Did you see how her hair and eyes turned red since she used the fire?" Ceci nodded. "They only do that when you've mastered it. That's what I hope I will some day do, and if I don't I'll just have to take her powers by eating her heart!" Keiichi growled. Ceci jumped.

"Y-you'd really do that?" she asked.

"I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that…I'd rather earn it." Keiichi added. Ceci nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Odd one: I don't own InuYasha…well in this case Sesshoumaru…and I'm sorry for the people who like Kagura…I don't really so I killed her off.

Aki: Ah well! She got what she wanted! Now my competitions gone!

Odd one: (sweat drops) I knew she'd see it that way…

Aki: Yeah…I'm awesome…

Odd one: Well…at least in your eyes.

Aki: _glares at Odd one_ You know what!

Odd one: No…but I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Aki:…YOU'RE ANNOYING AND STRANGE!

Odd one: _sigh_ My work here is done…

Aki: Yeah well shut up!

Odd one: But it's my story!

Aki:…

Odd one: That's what I thought. Anyways here are the people WE have to thank.

**k1ta.Ky0ko: **Thanks for being the first reviewer and you were right…Kagura died…

**TheDisruptiveOne:** This is the second story of mine you've reviewed and I thank you…and which Aki do you mean? The one in the story or in real life?

Aki: You can also check my stories out…the screen names Kaos Kraze…look me up and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 3 :

: Started: April 24, 2006 :

: Finished: April 26 2006 :

Aki walked around, looking for the kitchen. Sesshoumaru had long since left and went off to do things. Aki growled to herself.

"Where's the kitchen?" she growled.

"Did you try to your right?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki looked over to her right and sure enough…there was the kitchen. Aki glared at him.

"Shut up." She growled.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do! I know how minds like yours work!" Aki said as her stomach growled.

"And I know how your stomach works." Sesshoumaru answered back. Aki rolled her eyes.

"We all know how stomachs work! They growl when they're hungry and are quiet when they're not!" Aki said as she walked into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru followed her in. "Why are you following me?" Aki asked.

"There's people here to see me and I'm avoiding them." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I thought the great Lord Sesshoumaru didn't run away." Aki said.

"You try dealing with a herd of rabid dog demoness that want you as their mate." Sesshoumaru muttered. Aki laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said as she pointed at him, all the people in the kitchen turned to look at her. Ceci and Keiichi walked in the door.

"Uh…this is who is going to teach me?" Keiichi asked.

"If she lives though this laughing fit." Sesshoumaru muttered. Ceci and Keiichi straightened up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" they both said. "I didn't know you were here!" they added, Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. He was glaring at the laughing Aki.

"Miss. Aki." Ceci said. "I think you should stop laughing now." Ceci said. Aki took a deep breath, looked at Sesshoumaru, and burst out laughing again.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keiichi kicked Aki and Aki stopped laughing. "Who kicked me?" she asked.

"I did." Keiichi said. Aki turned to look at him, the next thing they knew was that Keiichi was thrown into a wall.

"That's it! I here by expel you as my student!" Aki growled. Keiichi and Ceci looked at her in a mixed face of shock and fear.

"Please Miss. Aki! Don't do that!" Ceci said. Aki looked at her.

"And why shouldn't I?" Aki asked.

"I'll do anything, this means so much to Keiichi, please don't take it away from him." Ceci said. Aki looked at Keiichi and then she noticed something.

"No. He's already mastered 3 of the four elements." Aki said. Sesshoumaru looked over to Keiichi. "He just wants my power, there's no way I'm going to let him have it either." Aki added.

"Very well, I will just have to take it from you!" Keiichi growled, Aki pushes Ceci out of the way of his blade. It caught her on the arm.

"That's it?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and Aki had created her sword of flame.

"No, how about this?" Keiichi said, water flowed down his sword and into Aki's body.

"Ahhhh!" Aki screamed out in pain, Sesshoumaru growled and attacked Keiichi. Ceci looked at Keiichi in confusion.

"Why are you doing this, Keiichi?" Ceci asked.

"I want to mater all the elements! Only then will I be able to take over the world!" Keiichi said. Aki growled.

"I can't take him on, he's mastered water and there's no way I can beat him like that." Aki added. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Summon that sword you were given." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked at him funny. "The one you were given by the lord of the North." Sesshoumaru added. Aki nodded and instead of a fire sword she had a real sword and it was MUCH longer.

"I forgot how light it is." Aki said, she tossed it up and caught it in her hand backwards. Ceci ran in front of Keiichi.

"No. Keiichi, leave and don't come back. Miss. Aki, Lord Sesshoumaru calm down." Ceci said. Aki growled, but the sword vanished and she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Don't think this doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill you." Aki said. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and glared at Keiichi. Suddenly Aki and Sesshoumaru felt blood splatter on their faces.

"Ceci!" Aki yelled as she ran over to her friend. She looked up to Keiichi. "You're going to die for that!" Aki growled as everything about her flared with rage. Sesshoumaru had to step back from the heat. Aki punched Keiichi in the face. "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she attacked Keiichi once more. "SHE LOVED YOU DAMMIT!" Aki growled as she shoved her hand through his chest, mimicking what he had done to Ceci. "Rot in hell." Aki spat on his face and walked back over to Ceci.

"I-I tried M-Miss. Aki." Ceci said.

"I know, and he back stabbed you." Aki said. Sesshoumaru was glaring at the dying Keiichi.

"There's no way this is over." Keiichi said.

"Yes, yes there is." Aki said. "Sesshoumaru, take his heart and burn it, make sure that you leave nothing." Aki said. "Ceci, don't try to hang on. Go." Aki added.

"A-alright." Ceci said, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to the world for the last time.

"I can revive her." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, there's no point in bringing her back from there. From what I believe that's the best place you can go." Aki picked up Ceci and walked out of the kitchen, Aki was no longer hungry. Sesshoumaru lifted Keiichi's heart and went out to burn it. Jaken was walking down the hall to Aki. "Jaken!" Aki said. "Where's Ceci's room?"

"Did the wench fall asleep?" Jaken asked.

"No dammit! She got killed now where the fuck is her room?" Aki growled. Jaken jumped at her tone and lead her there. She laid Ceci to rest on her bed and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. It was safe to say that Aki was pissed, one because her friend had just been murdered by the person she loved, two because she had been stupid enough not to notice that he had already mastered 3 of the 4 elements when she first saw him, and three, she let her friend be murdered by not doing anything to stop him.

"It wasn't your fault if that's what you're thinking." Sesshoumaru said.

"Maybe not in your eyes, I could have done something but I didn't." Aki said, she was looking at the ground and wouldn't look away. "I'm leaving, don't try to follow me. If you do I'll kill you." Aki added as she walked away to go find somewhere she wouldn't cause trouble. "You know the village that you first found me in, when I didn't remember anything?" Aki asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said dully.

"It was because of me they all died. Naraku came looking for me, he said that if I didn't become part of him again he'd kill the whole village, he kept his word and killed the whole village, Kagura helped him as well as Kanna." Aki said, she disappeared down the hall and Sesshoumaru wondered where she was going. He knew better than to follow her, she'd just get mad and go psycho on him.

"Where are you going?" Jaken asked in a harsh tone.

"Shut up you little pest." Aki hissed as she walked past. Jaken glared at her and smacked her with his staff, Aki stopped him step and turned around. "Are you challenging me?" Aki growled.

"Maybe." Jaken answered, Aki picked him up so that he was level with her, she would not bend down to someone so low on the food chain and someone so low to be ruled by someone.

"I suggest that you change that attitude of yours before I change it for you. While I'm at it, I might even change you from a boy to a girl." Aki added, Jaken looked at her in fear, he could see the fire burning in her eyes and it said that she wasn't lying. "I'm going to put you down and I don't want to see your ugly toad face again." Aki set Jaken down and he ran off to save himself from becoming a girl. "Lowly half-pints." Aki muttered, she found her way to the door and opened them herself before anyone could open them for her.

"Whoa!" the two demons who were standing on the other side of the doors yelled as they were thrown into the air.

"What the hell was that for!" one of them yelled at Aki, who simply glared at them and made him shrink back from the blazing inferno with in her eyes. "Uh…don't answer if you don't want to?" he squeaked, Aki ignored him and walked on.

"She's one freaky demon." The other one said.

"Yeah, best to make sure she doesn't hear us." The demon that Aki had glared at said in a low voice, Aki could hear EVERYTHING they said, though she didn't act it, at the moment she didn't feel like taking her anger out on people weaker than herself, there was one and only one person that she was going to take it out on, and that was the person who created her, because it was his fault that she was the way she was.

"Damn you Naraku." Aki muttered. "It would have been better if you had kept my heart, thinking that you'd be able to control me, pah." Aki said to herself with a little laugh.

"Wait." A little voice yelled out behind Aki. Aki turned to see a little girl looking at her.

"What? I have something I have to go do." Aki said in a heated tone, though she didn't mean to.

"I wanted to give you this." Rin held up a flower, it was bright red. "I think it's called a Fire Flower." Rin added, Aki looked at it, it was the color of fire and it seemed to hold a heat source within it.

"Uh…thanks." Aki said awkwardly. Rin smiled and ran back to the castle. "I'll never understand kids." Aki muttered, she put the flower in a pocket and continued to walk on, not looking back at the castle. As soon as Aki got into the forest she felt like she was being watched.

"It seems that once you're a shade of mine you'll always be a shade of mine." Naraku said. Aki growled.

"Let's get on thing straight here, jackass," Aki growled to Naraku. "There's no way in HELL I'm going to come back to you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to kill you one of these days because where ever I go I cause trouble. Did you put a bad luck charm in me or something?" Aki asked.

"Actually, it was to bring InuYasha and his annoying little friends to me faster though since you've become a stray shade it's not working, though I'll warn you, InuYasha and his friends will hunt you down and try to kill you. I've made sure of that." Naraku added. Aki glared at him.

"You really should have given up on Kikyo, I mean she was WAY beyond you reach." Aki said with a smug smirk on her face. Naraku glared at her and tried to kill her with a tentacle, she moved out of the way, since she knew better than to try to cut them off, it would only result in her getting absorbed faster into him. "Naraku, I'm not that stupid, if I was I'd be an insult to your intelligence, oh wait…you don't have any!" Aki said as she jumped out of the way more of his attacks.

"You really should learn to control your tongue, wench!" Naraku growled at Aki. Aki glared and back flipped out of the way.

"And you yours, Naraku. If you think about it, you're calling yourself a wench."

"Seems that I've been out smarted by myself. I shouldn't have given you that heart. You seem to be turning over to the good side, maybe I should remind you what you did when you first woke." Before Aki could move Naraku touched her forehead with a finger, memories flashed before Aki's eyes. Aki fell to her knees from the pain that brought the memories. Tears came to Aki's eyes form what she was seeing, she killed people, women, children, just because she could and because she thought it was fun. Aki stood, there was a different air about her, it was more evil.

"InuYasha! There's a large part of the Shikon Jewel over there!" Kagome's voice yelled. Aki looked at her, she was hungering for blood. InuYasha and Kagome's heads appeared over some brush.

"Naraku!" InuYasha growled as he drew Tetsusaiga. "Who's that?" InuYasha asked pointing to Aki.

"My newest creation. Aki, meet InuYasha." Aki smiled an evil smile that sent chill down Kagome's spine.

"Something about this isn't right, InuYasha." Kagome warned.

"Sango, Miroku. Protect Kagome, I've got to go kill this shade of his." InuYasha said. Then he noticed that she didn't smell of Naraku.

"InuYasha, I think we should go and get the shards some other day." Sango advised.

"I agree, this doesn't seem right." Miroku added in his opinion.

"Oh, it's too late for that. Since one of us will die today, and I'm the mood for blood." A sword appeared her hands, it was made of fire.

"Have some fun my shade." Naraku said with a laugh.

"I know you're name, InuYasha, but you don't know mine. It's Aki." She added.

"Well, Aki, you're going to be the one who dies, not me." InuYasha said. Aki laughed, it was a laugh that sent shills down every one's spine, but Naraku that is.

"That's a good one, I'll be sure to remember to say it over your grave!" Aki growled as she ran at InuYasha, preparing her sword for a side slash.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Odd one: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own the character Aki.

Aki: Yeah she doesn't own the real me…if she did…this would be one strange world…

Odd one: I'd say, I'd never be able to control you!

Aki: Yeah…that's me! I bow to no one! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Odd one: (mutters) I wanna know what drugs she's on…

Aki: I'm not on drugs!

Odd one: I was kidding! (under breath) Could have fooled me…

Aki: (twitch) WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Odd one: What's what supposed to mean?

Aki: (sigh) Never mind! Here's the TWO people who reviewed

**k1ta.Ky0ko**: Thanks for reviewing again and we like your enthusiasm for the story, we hope that you'll keep reading a reviewing, we really appreciate it.

**TheDisruptiveOne**: You reviewed again! and yes, Aki is cool, well aside from when she gets mad…then she's not so cool…she's more scary. We're glad that you like this story… don't worry, Aki's gonna boss Sesshoumaru around enough!


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 4 :

: Started: May 14, 2006 :

: Finished: May 19, 2006 :

InuYasha parried her blow and stuck back, she easily step sided to the right to avoid the blade, then she kicked InuYasha in the side to get him away. InuYasha glared at her.

"This is going to be simple." Aki said with a smirk.

"Like hell it is!" InuYasha growled and ran at her. Aki watched him like a hawk and knew that he was preparing for a big attack. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled. Aki looked at the attack, there was no way she could dodge it, she'd have to try to block it. She held her sword in front of her and when InuYasha's attack hit her sword she braced herself for the impact on her body. She felt pain in her limbs, her sword had deflected it from her head and torso.

"Not bad, could have been better." Aki said as she looked at InuYasha.

"Wha? She's still alive!" InuYasha asked.

"Of course, did you really think that I'd let a half-demon win?" Aki growled at him.

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled back at her.

"I don't think so." Aki said, her sword turned from a sword to a spear. "Better to keep distance." Aki muttered to herself.

"Coward." InuYasha said. Aki shrugged.

"Well it's not any better then yourself. Using a big attack like that on someone so close, just think, Kagome could have easily walked behind me trying to get the shard from Naraku and you could have killed her." Aki said, no one noticed but a spike of fire was forming behind InuYasha, aiming for his heart.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" InuYasha growled, Aki smirked.

"So long InuYasha." Aki said, the spike flew through the air and imbedded itself in InuYasha's stomach.

"You missed." InuYasha said as he coughed up blood. Aki turned around so quickly that the flower Rin had given her fell out of her pocket, through a hole from InuYasha's attack. "What's that?" InuYasha asked. Aki looked where he was looking.

"Rin." Aki said. Then the evil air about her faded and she looked at what she had done. "NARAKU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Aki growled as flame daggers appeared in her hands. She was looking around, when she knew that he was gone she growled and walked over to InuYasha who was slowly getting himself ready for another attack.

"Stay away!" Kagome yelled as she fired an arrow, Aki grabbed it and threw it back.

"I'm not fighting." Aki said, the arrow landed at Kagome's feet and she picked it up.

"How can we trust you?" Kagome asked.

"If you want to or not that's up to you." Aki said. The spike had long extinguished and there was almost no blood on the ground.

"Why aren't I bleeding?" InuYasha asked.

"You are but the fire closed off the blood veins so that you don't bleed as badly, though you wont stand a chance against anything at the moment." Aki explained. Kagome walked over to InuYasha. "You should get him out of here, unless you have other people who can fight. Your aim isn't so good either, practice." Aki added.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Kagome asked hotly. Aki ignored her and walked off. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked again.

"Away or else you'll be in trouble again." Aki answered, not even turning around, as she walked she picked up the flower Rin had given her and put it in an undamaged pocket.

"Hello! I need help! He weighs to much for me to carry!" Kagome yelled after her. Aki turned around and walked back. She put InuYasha's arm over her shoulders and held him up with a hand on his waist while Kagome had the other side. Kagome lead them back to where they were supposed to meet Miroku and Sango. "Thanks." Kagome said. Aki nodded and walked back the way she had come.

"Dammit." Aki muttered. "He got away." She walked through the forest and looked around for any sign of where Naraku had gone.

"You were supposed to kill him." Naraku said from the shadows.

"You should have thought about that before you made me have a heart. Now come out coward!" Aki growled.

"I have no intention of revealing where I am." Naraku said. "Though when the time comes you will serve me and I will have all the shards." Naraku said.

"Have fun getting them from Kouga." Aki said.

"He's on his way here and you're covered in my scent, he's going to attack you and in self defense your other side will come out and you'll kill him Naraku said.

"No I wont." Aki growled in a calm way.

"We'll see, here he is." Naraku added, his voice faded away and soon Kouga burst into the clearing.

"Don't even think of attacking me." Aki warned.

"You're one of Naraku's shades aren't you?" Kouga asked.

"In a way yes." Aki answered. Kouga growled at her.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" he asked.

"Long story but let's just say that he gave me something I didn't have. So there's no reason for you to kill me, I didn't kill you friends and clan or whatever it is, Kagura did, take it up with her…damn…you can't." Aki said.

"Why can't I?" Kouga asked.

"I…uh…kinda…killed her…" Aki answered.

"YOU WHAT!" Kouga yelled. By now the remains of his pack had caught up.

"I killed her! There! I said it! She's dead!" Aki yelled back. "And I'm guessing you're going to kill me for killing her?" Aki asked.

"Duh!" the two other wolf demons said. (I don't know their names). Aki rolled her eyes. Kouga lunged at her, and grazed her arm.

"You know if you don't get out of here, and soon, Naraku's going to send someone to kill you and take your shards!" Aki growled.

"I don't believe you." Kouga said.

"Fine! Die! See if I care!" Aki growled. Kouga attacked her again and this time she blocked with fire.

"Oww! That's hot!" Kouga yelled as he looked at his steaming fingers.

"Get out of here you idiot!" Aki growled. Kouga glared at her. "I'll fry you like the chicken you are!" Aki warned, coming up with the best sounding this she could think of. "Oh Kagome's over there and InuYasha's wounded." Aki said pointing the way she had helped take InuYasha." Kouga looked that way and sniffed.

"Kagome!" He yelled and ran off.

"Hey! Kouga! Wait for us!" one of the demons yelled as the pack started running again.

"Yes! I didn't have to kill him!" Aki said jumping up and down. "I supposed I better get back to Rin and Sesshoumaru." Aki said thinking of the flower that had saved InuYasha. She sighed and walked to a stream. "I'll go in the morning." Aki muttered. She took a drink of the water and watched a fish swim by. "Dinner!" Aki grabbed the fish and found some twigs so she could make a fire to roast it over. Before she fell asleep she ate the fish and looked around to make sure that it was a closed area and that no one would find her.

When she woke she realized that she wasn't in the same place she had been last night.

"Uh…where am I?" Aki asked as she looked around.

"You're coming with us, demon." A man's voice said.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I have some where I need to be." Aki said, she tried to move and found that she was bound from head to tow in chains. "These look like good strong chains…too bad they're going to be melted into hot metal." Aki said with a sigh, she touched the chain on her hand and it started melting, after that hand and arm where free she melted all the other chains and jumped off the platform they had been carrying her on.

"She's getting away! Come back here demon! A small boy that looked 16 yelled.

"I told you I have some where I need to be!" Aki growled at them. She ran off in the direction she thought was west. "Alright…now where am I?" she asked as she looked around, she didn't remember any of this. "Damn! I got myself lost!" she growled.

"Are you lost dearie?" an old woman asked. Aki turned and looked at her. She didn't know that Aki was a demon and Aki didn't like her, there was a strange feeling about this old woman.

"Uh…Yeah. I didn't know that people lived way out here." Aki said.

"Where are you trying to go?" the old woman asked, some drool started coming out of her mouth.

"For one that none of your business, and for two you're not human you're a demon and you want to eat me." Aki said.

"You're a smart one." The demon said, now shedding the old lady's skin. Aki shrugged.

"I try, now might you tell me what way is west, then I might not have to kill you." Aki said as her fire sword appeared in her hand, she didn't want to use it because using all this energy was making her weak, so she quickly changed it from her fire sword to the one that she had gotten from the Lord of the North. Before the demon could attack Aki put her sword to the demons neck and pushed it in just enough to draw blood. "What way is west?" she asked.

"It's that way." The demon pointed and Aki nodded, she had gone in the completely opposite direction than she wanted to.

"Good choice." Aki walked off, seeing as she didn't feel like getting to a fight with the demon, then she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. "Do you mind?" Aki growled.

"No I don't." the demon answered, Aki turned around so fast that the demon didn't see her move, then it's head flew off its shoulders.

"Well you should have thought about it before you picked a fight with me." Aki growled at the now decapitated demon. She walked away off to Sesshoumaru's castle to see what was going and to tell Rin that her flower saved someone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oddone: Sorry I've been bust a lot or else it would have gotten done sooner.

Aki: OH YEAH! NEXT TIME INUYASHA'S GOING DOWN!

Oddone: Yeah and neither of us own InuYasha.

Aki: Or Sesshy for that matter anyways DIE INUYASHA!

Oddone: Well now for the reviewers.

**cuban inuyasha fan**: It's alright that you lost it…we're not gonna hold it against you. I'm glad you like it…I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.

Aki: Wow…only one this time…well BYE BYE!

Oddone: Yeah…bye.


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 5 :

: Started: May 24, 2006 :

: Finished: May 24, 2006 :

In not time at all Aki was back at the castle and the two guards that she had encountered earlier were gone. She pushed open the doors and walked into the entrance hall. No one was there, but she didn't expect anyone to be there, after all Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting someone so he didn't need to be there.

"Well…time to go find Rin." Aki said as she walked to the door that lead out to the gardens where Rin usually played.

"AKI! You're back!" Rin yelled from behind Aki, Aki turned just in time to catch Rin as she launched herself onto Aki.

"Yeah. I am." Aki said with a small laugh.

"Why did you have to go? It's been boring here without you. Lord Sesshoumaru even said so." Rin added.

"Did he?" Aki asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I said it was quiet without your loud mouth here." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Hey! You're a pig headed jerk but I'm not sayin' nuttin am I!" Aki growled, then she clamped her hands over her mouth her eyes had a look in them that said 'Oh SHIT!'

"Uh-oh…" Rin said as she slowly backed away, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

"I was kidding!" Aki said through her hands when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitch slightly. Before he could do anything Aki turned and ran away. "Where to hide…Where to hide!" Aki asked as she frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. Soon she found herself outside in a part of the gardens that she hadn't been in before. This place was quiet and there was a stream running through the center, when Aki looked down she noticed that in this spot it was deeper than the others.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You didn't tell us that you wanted to visit your mothers gave today!" A servant said. Aki looked around for a place to hide but there was no other one besides in the stream, she was going to regret diving into one of her few weaknesses.

"Where'd you go!" Sesshoumaru growled. By then Aki was out of sight in the dark depths of the stream. Then she broke the surface of the water, where it was to high for the streams water to reach, she figured that when it was in the rainy season this kept the stream from over flowing. After she was sure that Sesshoumaru was gone she took a deep breath and swam back to the surface. Aki popped from her eyes up, out of the water and looked around, she didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere so she figured she was safe, but she was WRONG.

"Alright…now it's time to go hide again before he realizes that he can smell me again…" Aki muttered.

"To late for that." Sesshoumaru said from behind, Aki stiffened and slowly turned around.

"Uh…Hi?" she asked uncertainly with a little wave. "I should have started running long ago shouldn't I of?" Aki asked as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

"LATER!" Aki said, she ran away from the site where Sesshoumaru was ready to kill her. Before she knew where she was going she found herself in the kitchen where there were so many scents it'd be hard for Sesshoumaru to find her. "Now where to go?" She asked herself as Sesshoumaru walked in the door, blocking her only escape, he didn't have his sword drawn but she knew that his claws were just as dangerous. Sesshoumaru leaned up against the door jam and looked at where Aki was hiding a cold glare in his eyes.

"You should know that you can't hide." Sesshoumaru said still looking at her, Aki sighed and stood up.

"You're just too good." Aki muttered, "How about we call a truce?" Aki asked a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"No." Sesshoumaru said right after she finished talking. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Well can we at least face off OUTSIDE so that we don't ruin this kitchen that makes all the yummy food?" Aki asked.

"No."

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Eat me?"

"No."

"Kick my ass?"

"Yes."

"Literally?"

"No."

"Then you're going to let me go so I can go live this cursed life without getting my ass kicked literally?"

"No."

"Then you're going to humiliate me?"

"Yes."

"You're not letting me get away with calling you a pig headed jerk are you?"

"No."

"What if I meant 'BIG headed jerk', would you let me get away with it then?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what you're going to do to me?"

"No."

"Can you say anything BESIDES 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Yes."

"GAH! You're annoying me!"

"…"

"HA! THAT'S SOMETHING ELSE! THAT'S SICLENCE!"

"No."

"DAMMIT!" Aki growled, she grabbed the flower, threw it at him, and while he was blinded she ran pat him and out the hall.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held the ribbon to her kimono. Aki turned bright red and held her kimono closed.

"Thank you." Aki said stiffly as she took the ribbon away from him and walked to where she didn't have to worry about being seen. Sesshoumaru sub consciously noted that she had a nice figure. Then he slapped himself for noticing.

"Aki?" Rin asked.

"Yeah?" Aki asked in an irritated tone.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru grabbed the ribbon to my kimono." Aki heard Rin snicker and Aki growled at her to shut up or else she'd find herself in trouble. Aki's nose picked up Sesshoumaru's scent coming closer. She stood up and left before Sesshoumaru got there, she wasn't going to talk to him until she felt like it.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki ignored him and kept walking.

_That jerk! I'm gonna kill him if he does that again!_ Aki growled to herself.

_Well if you just said sorry then this wouldn't have happened._ Her conscious told her.

_Well he said I had a loud mouth so he's the one who should apologize to me!_

_You're right…he started it…keep up the 'cold shoulder' treatment and you'll soon realize that you can't stop thinking about him._

_WHA!_

You heard me! You like him and you know it! Didn't you notice the way he looked at you when you took the ribbon away from him?

_No! I was to embarrassed to!_

_You should pay more attention to these things if you like someone!_

_Cut me some slack! The person who created me doesn't know what anything feels like because he's stupid half demon that'd rather have power than feel anything towards people!_

_You need anger management._

_DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!_

_Fine! You know you're indebted to Naraku for creating you so just come to terms with the facts that you LIKE Sesshoumaru and that YOU'RE in debt to Naraku._

_I WONT! I NEVER WILL! END OF STORY SO DON'T PUSH!_

While Aki was having a mental fight with herself she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"HAHA! Got'cha!" a male's voice said, they smelled of Naraku, it was one of his shades.

"Lemme go!" Aki growled, her anger flared and the heat coming off her was intense.

"You shouldn't use your powers, Naraku created me so that I could absorb them and subdue you." The man whispered in her ear.

"And you know what? There's a lot more anger in me right now than ever before so you have your work cut out for you!" Aki said, she didn't notice but everything around the two started to catch fire and soon the whole area around them was engulfed in flame, the servants fled in fear of being burned alive.

"Granted you do have a lot of power but I have the option of take it all." Aki growled and she used the last of her strength to make a giant outburst of flame and she engulfed their bodies in it.

"Yeah, you're right I do. I know Naraku doesn't know that each time I use me powers that the strength of them grows, so you're not created up to standards and soon your body's going to burn to a crisp." She heard the man behind her growl and then there was a scream from him, meaning that she was right, and he wasn't able to subdue her. "Ha. Told ya." She muttered as she fell to the ground, she was exhausted from the effort of killing him. Soon she passed out.

"Dammit! Where is she!" Sesshoumaru growled, he was referring to Aki who was still somewhere in the burning castle, Rin and Jaken were looking at the inferno that was once Sesshoumaru's castle. By now the marble floors would be melting from the heat of the fire.

"Milord, I saw a woman and a man still inside and I was one of the last people out." A servant said, Sesshoumaru heard her as he scanned the castle for a figure, he knew that Aki couldn't die by fire but that's not what he was worried about. What he was worried about was the pillars that held up the walls would fall on her and she'd die from internal bleeding or something along those lines.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin. I'm going to look for her." Sesshoumaru said as he dashed off into the fire.

"Milord! You'll burn alive!" Jaken yelled after him, but Jaken's voice never reached Sesshoumaru.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Sorry…I've been busy getting ready for finals and all that.

Aki: Suuuure ya have.

Oddone: I have been! But anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKI!

Aki: I'm 13 now!

Oddone: Yup…and she's getting old!

Aki: YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!

Oddone: I'll shut up now.

Aki: Good idea.

Oddone: Neither of us owns InuYasha or anyone besides the people I made up.

Aki: Now! Onto the people who reviewed!

**kita.ky0ko**- You really like Aki don't you? (Aki: What's not to like?) I don't know where to start. (Aki: HEY! GRRR! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jayne**- Heh, don't let Aki hear you say that…she'll kill you! (Aki: -fumes- -opens mouth and oddone clamps hand over mouth-) Hehehehehehehe…we hope you come back and read this again!

**cuban inuyasha fan**- Thanks for reviewing again…and after I posted the next chapter I got more reviews…(-.-''') Well…they might not like it because they don't like a SessxOC pairing, or they might not like Sesshy, and there's more but I don't think you want me to go on.

Oddone: COME BACK NEXT TIME AND WISH AKI A HAPPY B-DAY!

Aki: YOU BETTER WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (grabs chain saw)

Oddone: WHERE'D YOU GET THAT! (O.O points to chain saw)

Aki: It was just there…

Oddone: (sigh) I thought I told my brother not to leave that chain saw out where you can see it!

Aki: Uh…maybe I told him not to listen to you?

Oddone: YOU DID WHAT!

Aki: BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 6 :

:Started: May 26, 2006 :

: Finished: May 27, 2006 :

Sesshoumaru hadn't heard Jaken yell for him to stay there but he didn't care, he wouldn't have listened to the little imp in the first place, and he had no clue why he let the imp live and serve him…he always screwed things up. In no time Sesshoumaru was at the burning castle and he jumped in the now ready to fall door.

"AKI!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Aki faintly noted that her name was being called.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she looked around. The smoke obscured her vision so that she couldn't see anything very well. Sesshoumaru hadn't heard Aki's voice ask if it was him so he walked in the other direction.

"Where is she!" Sesshoumaru growled as he looked around for her, there was no sign of her anywhere, if only he had thought to ask that servant where she had seen Aki and the other person. Suddenly Sesshoumaru heard something crash and a faint yelp, he immediately turned in that direction.

"Ahhhhh...that hurts!" Aki yelped, a pillar had fallen down on her and she was pinned to the ground. She tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge. "Too…heavy." She said, the pillar was crushing her chest and it was hard to get a breath. "Damn. I'm gonna die…under a 3 ton…pillar as it slowly…crushes me." Aki muttered.

"Not if I can help it." Sesshoumaru said, Aki jumped; well more like moved enough to make the pillar fall down more.

"How the hell…do you think you're…gonna get this…offa me?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru looked around, and then looked at Aki. "Don't bother, get out of here. Or else you're going to die because of me. Now get goin'!" Aki growled at him

"No." Sesshoumaru said. Aki growled again.

"Go god dammit! I'll get out of here! Besides, Naraku's not gonna let me die. I'm his greatest creation." Aki said. Then mustering up the last of her strength she wrapped Sesshoumaru in fire, and threw him out of the castle and made a shield so that he couldn't get back in.

"Aki! Let me in dammit!" Sesshoumaru growled as she beat on the shield. Suddenly it started raining and the fire was starting to get put out.

"Milord! You're safe!" Jaken said as he ran down the hill to stand next to Sesshoumaru. Jaken looked at his lord, in several places his clothes were charred and he had been sweating because of the intense heat. Sesshoumaru ignored him and glared at the figure on the other side of the castle, it was Naraku, coming to get Aki.

"Heheheheh, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, couldn't get this one person out of an inferno?" Naraku asked mockingly.

"More like she wouldn't let me." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. Naraku laughed.

"Well then, I don't think she'd mind me taking her. After all she's unconscious now." Naraku added as Sesshoumaru growled. He watched as Naraku picked Aki up and disappeared into a cloud of miasma.

"DAMN!" Sesshoumaru growled, Aki's shield disappeared and Sesshoumaru was growling at Naraku who had disappeared.

"Milord what are we going to do about the castle?" Jaken asked.

"We'll go to the other one until this one is rebuilt. Now go I have something I need to find first." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away, first he had to wait for the fire to go out before he started on his search for something that he knew would still be fine, after all it was protected by magic.

"I'll get the preparations under way." Jaken said and walked off to start ordering people into groups.

"Wake up wench!" Naraku growled, Aki jumped at the pain that shot through her body when Naraku's foot connected with Aki's side.

"Go to hell." Aki growled, she rolled away from the incoming foot and managed to get herself on her feet.

"You're not going anywhere." Naraku said as Kanna trapped her with the mirror. "Now you're going to do as I say or else I'll kill Sesshoumaru slowly and painfully." Naraku warned, Aki growled and tried to lunge but she was stuck in place.

"What…do you want me to do?" Aki said as she hung her head in defeat.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Naraku said with an evil smirk on his face. "You are to go to the East and make it so the Lord will bend to my wishes. Then, you will make him proclaim me Lord." Naraku said.

"Yes, but I swear, if you touch Sesshoumaru in ANY way…I swear…you'll find my foot so far up your ass that you'll taste leather for weeks!" Aki growled, her eyes turned blue, meaning that this fire was going to burn him worse than anything else.

"Fine." Naraku agreed. "But if you fail you become part of me again, and then I'll have nothing to stop me from killing Lord Sesshoumaru, your one and only love." Naraku added with a malevolent grin. Aki growled as her eyes returned to normal.

_She's stronger than I thought. She can summon blue fire from the netherworld._ Naraku thought, _I'll have to keep my eyes on her. I just hope she wont summon black any time soon._

Kanna took the restraints off of Aki and Aki fell to the floor, having pushed herself a little too far with that last threat. Naraku knew the condition she was in and it was perfect for what she was going to do to get into the East.

"Shouldn't I rest before I go and execute your plans?" Aki asked, a little pain evident in her voice.

"No, this is perfect for how you're going to get into the East. As you know, the East has the best defenses, and you're going to get past them by being injured. So you're coming with me now." Naraku grabbed her and carried her to the East.

"Naraku, don't you think you should make it look better?" Aki asked, Naraku smiled at her thinking and cut her face, arms, legs, then he reached for her upper body. "Oh no! I'll do that when I HAVE to thank you." Aki as she backed away.

"Fine. Go." Naraku said, Aki walked so that she was in view of the gates and made her kimono top fall down so her shoulder showed.

"You there!" a guards voice yelled at her. "What are you doing here?" they asked.

"Please. You have to help me!" Aki said pleadingly. "I'm being chase and they're trying to kill me! They wont come near me if I'm here." Aki explained quickly.

"Alright, let her in." the guard said, he walked Aki over to the gates, and then to make it seem more realistic she clutched her ribs in pain and made it look like she passed out. "Hurry! This girl needs medical help!" the guard yelled. When Aki was sure no one was looking she opened her eyes and smirked at how easy this was. Though it would have been easier if she had just acted as a thief. Now, Aki had to play the part of a seductress.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Odddone: Heh! I have an EVIL surprise for Aki!

Aki:…WHAT THE HELL DID I DESERVE TO BE MADE A SECUCTRESS!

Oddone: Where do you want me to start?

Aki: …

Oddone: Good girl! (pats Aki on head)

Aki: Woof…

Oddone: SHE CAN SPEAK!

Aki: (bites Oddone)

Oddone: OW! (grabs brothers chain saw)

Aki: If I can't have the chain saw how come you can?

Oddone: because it belongs to my family.

Aki: OH FINE! (pouts)

Oddone: Anyways Neither of us own InuYasha or anything like that…though I'm sure Aki's gotten some Sesshoumaru things for her B-Day but anyways ONTO THE REVIEWERS!

**KittyKatMeow-Chan**: Nice name…kinda odd when you think about it because Aki's like a dog…but anyways I'm glad you found that funny and you FINALLY submitted a signed review!

**K1ta.Ky0ko**: You should meet Aki in person! She acts JUST like this! It's actually pretty funny to see her spaz out when you say something perverted.

**cuban inuyasha fan**: Well I'm glad you like the SessxOC pairing…we ALL know Aki does! and remember I'm not gonna stop this, but once I finish it I'll probably make a sequel so that Aki shut up about her NEXT B-Day!


	7. Chapter 7

: Chapter 7 :

: Started: May 28, 2006 :

: Finished: May 29, 2006 :

After the fire had been put out Sesshoumaru walked into the remains of his room and looked around for the box he needed, it was the only thing left intact. He sighed and picked it, after all these years the magic had started to fade and now the box was burnt in some places and it needed a new paint job.

"Milord, what are we going to do about the castle and the servants, they're complaining they're cold." Jaken said as he walked over to his lord, occasionally jumping away from something that he'd stepped on because it was hot.

"We'll move from this one to the back up one, just until this one is rebuilt." Sesshoumaru said, Jaken nodded.

"Yes, Milord." Jaken walked away and went to round up the generals to get the big group of people moving to the other castle that was about 50 miles away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's in the box?" Rin asked curiously.

"Nothing of your concern." Sesshoumaru answered as he tucked away the box in a fold of his kimono. Rin looked at him funny.

"You like Aki don't you?" Rin asked, Sesshoumaru froze and looked at the little girl.

"What makes you think this?" Sesshoumaru asked, after he had made sure that his emotionless mask was on and wouldn't break.

"Because…I'm a girl and girls know when boys like other girls." Rin answered, she took Sesshoumaru's hand and put something in it, and then she turned and left with a big smile on her face. Sesshoumaru looked at the thing Rin had put in his hand, it was a fire flower.

"She's smart for a little girl." Sesshoumaru muttered, he knew that this was the flower that Rin had given Aki, or at least it was the same type of flower. Without knowing it he let a little smile escape and he slid the flower into a fold of his kimono with the box.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, everyone's prepared, we'll start moving on your command." A general said with a bow. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked to the front of the group. Then they started to walk to the other castle; hopefully no one would die along the way.

"Wh-where am I?" Aki asked drowsily. She had fallen asleep while they had been stitching a deep cut in her arm from Naraku.

"You're in the Eastern Castle." A strange voice answered, Aki looked around a noted that there was a demon sitting in a chair looking out the window. "Feeling better?" the demon asked.

"Yes, much." Aki answered truthfully, she started to get up, then the room started spinning and Aki laid back down. "Ok…maybe not so fine." Aki added as she closed her eyes to get the spinning under control.

"You'll seem dizzy for a while, you were internally bleeding, what happened to break your ribs?" he asked.

"When I was attacked they missed me but instead they got the tree and it fell on me, and it was a BIG tree." Aki explained. The demon nodded his acknowledgement and looked over to Aki for the first time. He had messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and his eyes had a deep wisdom in them, like Sesshoumaru's, but wiser.

"Hmm. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tyr, Lord of the Eastern Lands." He added with a deep bow to Aki.

_This is gonna be way to easy._ Aki muttered to herself.

"I'm Aki, pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Hmm. I think I've heard rumors about Lord Sesshoumaru housing someone with the name Aki…" the demon lord muttered, Aki froze.

_Maybe not!_ Aki corrected herself. She looked around for the first time since she woke up, it was a medium sized room, and there were medical needles, and things like that all around.

"Once my son gets back I'll have him take you to the room you'll be staying in." Tyr said. "Meanwhile get some sleep, you're going to need it, even if you do heal faster than normal." Aki smile.

"Yeah…sleep sounds nice." Aki muttered and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping and it wasn't a peaceful sleep either.

_'Naraku! Don't you dare fucking touch him!'_ _Aki yelled at Naraku who had captured Sesshoumaru when he tried to rescue Aki._

_'I think not. I'm not going to be the one that's going to hurt him. You are.' Naraku said, he touched his finger to Aki's head and the evil air of hers came back. _

_'Aki! Fight it!' Sesshoumaru yelled. Aki didn't hear him, once again she wanted blood, and it wasn't just any blood, it was Sesshoumaru's._

_'I…wont be...controlled…by you ANYMORE!' Aki growled as she attacked Naraku instead of Sesshoumaru. Before Aki could stop herself Naraku moved Sesshoumaru in front of him and she slashed through Sesshoumaru instead of Naraku._

"You-!" Aki growled out as she woke from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily and she was in a cold sweat. Luckily no one was in the room. "I hope that's not what happens." Aki muttered as she wiped a cold sweat from her forehead.

"Aki, good news! My son's home so he can take you to your room!" Tyr said as she walked into the room, just before the door opened Aki laid down and closed her eyes. Tyr walked in the room and his son followed behind.

"You!" Kouga growled at Aki, now she was standing on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Ah man! Why'd you have to be his son?" Aki asked.

"You two know each other?" Tyr asked.

"Her names Aki and she's a shade of Naraku's, though why she doesn't smell like him I don't know." Kouga explained as he extended his claws and his father grabbed his sword.

"Alright, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way being that you hand over the lands to Naraku and the hard way I fight you for them." Aki explained as she summoned her fire sword in her good arm.

"She can summon fire!" Tyr asked.

"Well yeah, you didn't think Naraku wouldn't give me a trick up my sleeve did you?" Aki asked with a smirk. Tyr and Kouga growled.

"You're going down this time!" Kouga growled.

"Oh…I don't think so." Aki said. She smirked and the evil feeling came back, just like in her dream. "Heh, you've got no chance in winning now." Aki growled.

"What's this feeling?" Tyr asked.

"I'm my evil aura, after all I can summon regular fire, and blue fire, I've still got to work on black, but that's soon to come." Aki said with another smirk.

"We have to be careful if we're going to fight." Tyr said, Kouga nodded. At the same time they both attacked, in order to block Aki ha to create two fire swords. One blocked Kouga's claws and the other blocked Tyr's sword. Then Kouga pulled away with a yelp and Tyr's sword started to melt as her sword turned blue.

"There's no point in fighting me." Aki said, then she went back to normal and her fire swords disappeared. "Damn." Aki muttered as she fell to the floor, she landed on her knees, panting from the strain she had put on her body.

"Now!" Tyr and Kouga both yelled, Aki moved out of the way just in time and jumped out the window, her stitches had opened up a little and her arm was bleeding, she was going to have to get this looked at.

Later that night everyone was at the other castle, but they were still getting settled in. Sesshoumaru walked to his room and put the box in a safe place. Before he left he made sure that nothing in the box had been harmed.

"Safe." Sesshoumaru muttered. Sesshoumaru took out the contains of the box and looked at them. His mother had said that once he found the one person that he loved he should give this to them. It was her wedding dress that she had worn when she and his father had been married. Underneath the dress that had been shrunk to fit, there was a note that he hadn't seen before, he opened it and read it.

'Sesshoumaru, by now I'm probably dead. But if you're reading this it means you've become a good lord and fallen in love.'

Sesshoumaru stopped reading, it was his father's handwriting. After thinking why he would have stuck it in the box he continued to read it.

_'I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but listen to this. Once you're in love the person (if they love you back) is connected to you, and cannot stay away for long. I know that something's going to happen to hurt you and your loved one but in the end if you really wish to be with them you'll stay with them through it and never look the other way, even in the face of Death. I wrote this because I know you. If you had your way you'd just push the emotion out of your life and never look back. DON'T DO THAT! You must admit it or else you'll never move on. So go out and get them!'_

"Why's 'death' capitalized?" Sesshoumaru asked. Then he realized it. Naraku was being controlled by something greater. Naraku was a servant to death and would stop at nothing to gain control of at least one land so that he could cause war and chaos. He knew that each time someone was killed in a war or some unfair way they went straight to Death and he got stronger. "I've got to find her!" Sesshoumaru said, he put the note and dress away, and ran out of his room to see if Jaken found anything about Aki out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Well I don't own InuYasha or anyone mentioned above but I plan on adding in InuYasha and the others soon.

Aki: PHEW! I don't have to be a seductress!

Oddone: But…AH! I CAN'T TELL YOU! (clamps hands over mouth)

Aki: SWEET! SHE'S SHUT UP!

Oddone: Well I can easily take my hands off of my mouth you know.

Aki: True…(oddone's brother throws chain saw) But…I can chop your head off with this…(revs chain saw)

Oddone: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT CHAIN SAW ADAM!

Adam: Not to give to Aki…but it's funny!

Aki: Thanks Adam! (chases Adam with the chain saw)

Adam: Well since they're fighting as usual I guess we'll just move onto the Reviewers.

**Kaos Kraze**: Yeah I know you wanna kill me but look! I fixed it! Anyways this is the first time for a signed review!

**KittyKatMeow-chan**: Well it's not that hard to figure out you know! Yeah well it's Aki and she's already using the blue fire! Now the plot gets even more complicated and I plan on adding one or two more people. So maybe it'll be even funnier! I so evil to Aki. (Aki: YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!)

**k1ta.Ky0ko**: Yeah…Aki's a drama queen, the biggest one that you can find around here! YOU CAN'T DIE OF LAUGHTER! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO REVIEW THEN! O.O NOOO! YOU CAN'T DIE! (grabs thingy used for heart attacks)

Oddone: I might be updating more so be on the look out and BBFN! (Bye Bye For Now)


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 8 :

: Started: May 29, 2006 :

: Finished:

As Aki ran she panted at the effort of running and trying to get a decent breath, her ribs had been broken so it wasn't easy to get a breath.

"Dammit." Aki muttered as she collapsed, her reserves were gone and there was nothing left to keep her going. She closed her eyes and just wanted to sleep forever.

_There's no point in going._ Aki said to herself.

_Not true!_

_Then give me a reason._

_Sesshoumaru._ Aki's eyes shot open, and she got up.

"It seems like you've failed." Naraku said, Aki looked at him her eyes were blue once again.

"I might of but I wont fail in kill you!" Aki growled as she lunged. Naraku easily avoided her attack and pinned her to the ground by stepping on her back. There was a crunch as Aki's freshly healed ribs were once again broken. "AHH!" Aki yelped in pain.

"I created you and I wont die to your hand." Naraku growled. "My Master wont let me. You are my slave no matter how much you rebel." Aki stopped her struggling.

_Did Naraku just say 'my master'?_ Aki asked herself.

"Y-you have a m-master?" Aki asked.

"Yes, he is even more powerful than your beloved Sesshoumaru, though he's not going to live much past next week." Naraku seethed. Aki growled and heated Naraku's foot. "Gah!" Naraku yelled as he pulled his foot off of Aki's back, allowing her to get up.

"I will NEVER serve you again you lowly mother fucker!" Aki yelled as her hand was surrounded by a blue flame, she shoved it through Naraku's chest and he burst into flame.

"Just remember what I'm going to tell you know. My Master is Death. Hence he will create me again and I will not die again." Naraku said as he took his last breath.

"Hmph." Aki muttered and pulled her hand out of his chest. He fell to the ground and Aki walked away, occasionally stumbling. "Jeez, those blue flames sure take a lot outta me." Aki muttered, then she noticed that blood was coming out of her mouth from her ribs.

"You look like you need some help." A familiar voice said, Aki's eyes brightened and turned around, Sesshoumaru was standing there with a smug smile of his face, before she could stop herself she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Can't breathe, Aki." Sesshoumaru said as he gasped for air.

"Sorry!" Aki yelped and let go. Sesshoumaru REALLY wanted to hug Aki but stopped himself, then he remembered his fathers note. Aki didn't show it but she was blushing. The next thing Aki knew was Sesshoumaru's arms snaking their way around her waist.

"I love you Aki." Sesshoumaru said, then all doubt from her mind was gone. She loved him to.

"I love you to." Aki said, she turned around in his arms and hugged him again, this time not as tight. They stood there like that for a while before they remembered that they were totally unaware of anything that was going on around them.

"We should get to the castle." Sesshoumaru said as he let Aki go she let go of him and looked at him funny.

"But I…uh...burned it down…" Aki said with a light laugh.

"There's a back up castle that my father made just in case something along these lines happened." Sesshoumaru said.

"Oooh…yeah that might help just a little." Aki said holding her fingers just a centimeter apart. "So…what way?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru took off to the west and by nightfall they were to the castle. "Is it bed time yet?" Aki asked though a yawn.

"You can to go sleep if you want. I have things to attend to." Sesshoumaru said, but Aki was already asleep on her feet. "Can you never hear people out?" Sesshoumaru asked, he picked her up and carried her to his room, since there wasn't really time to get one ready for her. He laid her down on his bed and tucked her in, then she grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked in a tired voice.

"I have things to do, and I'm going to do them." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Not if I can help it." Aki said as she hand tightened on his sleeve. She pulled Sesshoumaru onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. Then she moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now go to sleep." Aki muttered as she fell back asleep.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Aki's shoulders. Soon he was asleep with Aki in his arms, that's where he always wanted her to be.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Heh!

Aki: GAH!

Oddone: I'm not doing reviewers today because I don't have time!

Aki: Yeah so we don't own InuYasha or anything involving InuYasha to BYE BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter 9 :

: Started: June 2, 2006 :

: Finished: June 3, 2006 :

Aki woke up and then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had told her that he loved her. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Something." Aki answered. Sesshoumaru moved and Aki grumbled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where, my arm's numb." Sesshoumaru answered. Aki lifted her head and Sesshoumaru moved his arm Aki laid her head down on the pillow and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, Aki blushed but didn't more away, she liked to be in his arms where she felt safe. Little did either know that 'safe' was about to change.

"People are gonna start wondering what's going on in here…especially those rabid fan girls of yours." Aki said with a smirk.

"Well…they're going to have to get some other person they like because I'm taken." Sesshoumaru said. Aki smiled, then she felt Sesshoumaru move closer and his breath was on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Aki asked.

"Marking you." Sesshoumaru answered, then Aki felt his teeth sink into her flesh and pain shot through her body, she bit her lip to keep from screaming. It hurt! That much she knew! After Sesshoumaru finished licking the blood away Aki tenderly touched the mark.

"Think you could give someone a little more warning?" Aki said.

"Hmm. No." Sesshoumaru answered pulling her closer. Aki didn't think it was possible but she was closer to him and she was happy about it.

"Milord!" Jaken yelled. Aki sighed, the peaceful moment was over. "There's something coming this way! We do not know what it is!" Jaken squeaked, Aki and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and then they jumped out of bed and ran out the door, one behind the other, leaving Jaken in the dust, then, Jaken's eyes took on a glazed look and then Aki felt heat on her back.

"What the hell?" Aki asked as she turned around, she was met with fire from the Staff of Two Heads. "Haven't you learned that fire doesn't do anything to me, Jaken?" Aki growled at him.

"Ah...so you don't remember being told that my Master is Death it's self do you?" Naraku's voice asked from Jaken. Aki froze.

"You're dead! How can you be back?" Aki asked.

"I see that you've found a mate, what would you do if I kill him?" Naraku asked. Aki's eyes flashed blue.

"I'd kill you over and over again until you were dead!" Aki growled, both her hands glowed with blue fire and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Jaken collapsed and in his place stood Naraku.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Naraku asked. "I can't die, Death itself is my Master." Naraku said.

"You're nothing but a disposable agent! I bet when I killed you the first time that he was pissed with you and you only got a second chance because you've done so many treacherous deeds!" Aki growled at him. A tall man in a cloak appeared next to Naraku, there was nothing that seemed odd about him but Aki got this REALLY bad feeling from him.

"No, Dearie, actually I let him live again because he made you, the one that can summon red, blue, and black fire." The man said, Aki shivered, the room seemed like ice now and she didn't like the feeling she was getting from the taller man.

"Ha! I can't summon black fire! Only red and blue!" Aki said.

"Oh…but you will, for that's the only thing that can stop Death!" the man reached up, revealing his arms, there was nothing but bone…this…this THING wasn't human and Aki knew that much.

"W-wh-what are you?" Aki asked in terror.

"I'm Death, welcome to my world of chaos and nothing but dead. You, will be it's maker, with THIS sword." Naraku held up a sword and Aki's eyes widened.

"No…I wont take it! I refuse!" Aki growled, this time her eyes flashed black and Death smiled evilly.

"This, you know what sword it is, Sounga, with the power of hell, your fire with this sword combined will be invincible." Death said.

"Keep wishin'! There's no way I'm going to join with you!" Aki growled.

"Hmm. I think other wise. Kanna!" Naraku yelled, Kanna appeared with her mirror and Sesshoumaru was stuck against a pillar.

"LET HIM GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Aki screeched. Suddenly she was pinned up against the wall by Death, he whispered in her ear.

"Then join me, Aki. That's the only way he's going to go free." Death said, Aki struggled to get away from his bony hands but nothing worked.

"F-fine." Aki said in defeat.

"Good, now you will become my perfect killing machine." Death said, then he turned to Naraku. "I no longer have use of you." Then Naraku disappeared.

"Y-you killed him! Just like that?" Aki asked in shock.

"Of course, soon you'll be killing people just like that." Death said with a snap of his fingers. "You have 5 minutes to say good bye." He added to Aki, Sesshoumaru was released and Aki walked over.

"You don't have to go." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, if I don't he's going to hurt you. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me, I'll be fine." Aki added.

"You're not going."

"I'm going to go, promise me one thing?" Aki asked

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Promise me that you'll be here when I get back?"

"I promise." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Aki into a hug, she took a deep breath and clamed herself down so that she didn't cry. Then Sesshoumaru lifted her face from his chest and kissed her, Aki was shocked for a moment and then she kissed him back to show how much she loved him. They parted and Aki looked into his eyes.

"I'll always love you and nothing can change that." Aki said, she turned and walked down the hall. Sesshoumaru watched her go.

"I know Aki, I'll always love you as well." Sesshoumaru said, "I swear, that promise is one I'm going to keep." Sesshoumaru added.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Alright…this is the end to the Fic.

Aki: O.O (Paralyzed in shock)

Oddone: YES! FINALLY! Well anyways Reviews time!

KittyKatMeow-Chan- Thanks for the flowers…but Aki's not gonna kill me yet, yeah the last chapter was rushed because I REALLY wanted to post it…and I'm not the best with fluff…oh well I hope you liked this chapter!

Aki: She doesn't own InuYasha but DAMN THAT WAS…just…wow….

Oddone: Like I said before…this is the end of Aki's B-Day fic…but I'm gonna get started on the next story…once I think of a name for it…


End file.
